Hetalia TalkShow
by PandaCutie77
Summary: Do you wish to laugh, make people or countries do the most crazy stuff that anyone can think of. Well come on down to Hetalia Talk-Show, we have all your favorite countries, pairings, and soon to be couples. With your host me PandaCutie.
1. The Start of the Show

**Hello Hetalia Fans! I'm PandaCutie77, but you can just call me Panda-chan. I know there are a lot of Hetalia truth or dare stories out there, but since I've never done a Hetalia story yet this will be my first one to make. I hope you all will like or love it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Start of the Show****:**

"And that's the reason why we should build a giant robot to end world hungry." America says to everybody. "So what do you all think about my great idea?"

"America for the last and I mean the LAST time that is the most STUPIDES idea that I have ever heard." England yells. "How in the hell is a giant robot going to help end world hungry in the first place?"

"Well British dude I'm glad you asked that." America says with joy. "The reason is because the robot will make it rain food every day and soon the world won't have to worry about food running low ever again."

"That is the worst idea I've ever heard." Yelled England

"What, so you have a better idea?" asked America getting annoyed by England

"Well it's a better idea than your stupid robot." Said England getting annoyed from America

As always America and England start fighting over America's weirdest ideas…'_**again**_' while they fight everybody else is either trying to stop them or isn't playing any attention to them.

As the two fight nobody seems to notice PandaCutie coming in the meeting room late.

"Sorry I'm late everybody I forgot to set my alarm this morning." PandaCutie said as she got to her seat. "Did I miss anything important?"

"It's alright PandaCutie and you didn't miss anything important because we didn't really get to start anything yet." Germany said as he got annoyed by the fight.

"Panda-chan is something wrong you don't look good?" Japan asked as he took a seat by Germany and Italy.

"Ve~ Japan's right, you look like you haven't slept." Italy said worried.

"That's because I couldn't get any real sleep this past week." PandaCutie quietly said.

"Why?" All three of them said at the same time.

"Well, remember when I told you all about my Talk-show that I had?"

"Ja/ Si/ Hai." They said again at the same time.

"Well…It got cancel after about three weeks had past."

"WHAT!" They said out loud, making everybody look at them.

"What is the problem aru?" China asked walking over to the four.

"Yeah dudes and dudette what's the matter?" America asked.

"Ve~ PandaCutie's talk-show got cancel." Italy cried out loud.

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled.

"Um…it isn't a big deal just forget that I said anything." PandaCutie said with a tired impression.

"But P. that was a dream of yours, to start a talk-show in the first place." America said with a sad tone.

"Yeah, but-" she was cut off by the American.

"But nothing, you wanted to do this show so you are going to finish this show." America said determinedly.

"Ve~ if it helps we can have a talk-show that involves all of us countries?" Italy said.

After Italy had said that statement everybody was surprise to hear him say something besides eating pasta and talking about pretty girls.

"I guess, if it isn't any trouble for anybody?" Panda-chan asked sort of worried about their answers.

"No worries P. will be there to help if needed." America said giving a thumps up.

Everybody in the room either was nodding at the idea or giving (mostly America) thumps up. PandaCutie was surprise to see everybody willing to help.

"Ok, well let's get started then, but I'm going to need some help from everybody to get the stage set up and some other things that I need help with." PandaCutie said giving the countries instructions.

**A Week Later**

After a week had gone by everything was set up for the show tonight and the Allies and Axis were now getting ready backstage.

"Ok everybody the show starts in five minutes." PandaCutie said to the eight countries. "Everybody does know what to do right?"

The Countries all nodded their heads and went out on stage. Just hearing the audience made PandaCutie nervous.

"Well P. time to start the show." PandaCutie whimper to herself.

As the she walked out on stage she was surprise to see a full house even if she did have a mansion (I don't really have a mansion) she just couldn't believe some people came to see the show.

When she looked around she didn't notice America handing her the microphone to start the show.

She took the microphone from America she breathes in and out.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Hetalia Talk-show." PandaCutie said with confidence. "I'm your host PandaCutie."

"Now before we get started let me introduce my guests." PandaCutie said.

"My first guest is the hero, who loves to eat hamburgers and drink coke, Alfred F. Jones or as you all know him as America."

"Hey everybody the hero is here to help anybody in need." America said as he fist pump the air.

"My second guest is the British gentlemen everybody knows and loves, Arthur Kirkland or as he likes to be known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Irelands."

"Please just call me England and it's a pleasure to be here." England said giving a bow to the audience.

"My third guest is the French Pervert, Francis Bonnefoy or France."

"Bonjour belles dames, c'est un plaisir d'être ici." France said winking at the ladies. (The translate will be at the end of every story if needed.)

"My forth guest is the tall Russian man, who loves vodka and sunflowers, Ivan Braginski or Russia."

"привет everybody, you all will become one with Russia." Russia says with a dark smile.

"Um…yeah, anyway my fifth guest is the oldest country, who likes to cook and take care of his pandas, Wang Yao or China."

"你好 everybody I'm really glad to be here." China said.

"That's all the Allies now onto the Axis." PandaCutie said.

"My sixth guest is the Japanese man, who loves anime, manga, and being the samurai that he is, Honda Kiku or Japan."

"こんにちは I'm looking forward to being in the show." Japan says giving a bow.

"My seventh guest is the hard working German, who is very strict, but sometimes ok to be around with, Ludwig Beilschmidt also known as Germany."

"Hallo everybody." Germany says slowly waving his hand.

"Last, but not least my eighth guest, he loves to eat pasta and pizza mostly pasta, sleeps and create beautiful art you know him you love him the one and only Feliciano Vargas or as he likes to be called Italy."

"Ciao everybody I'm Italy…PASTAAAAAAAAAA~" Italy yells holding is arm out as to grab something.

"That's all my guests here today, now before we really start this show let me explain the rules to everybody." PandaCutie said holding out a piece of paper.

RULES:

1. No rated M stuff; people please little kids read this stuff so keep your dirty questions, dares, or anything else to yourself.

2. No killing countries or me; but we can be hurt or maimed.

3. No incest; I don't really like this so please don't ask for it.

4. I do allow yaoi; just no FrUk (sorry FrUk fans, but no FrUk for you on this show.)

5. No questions that bring up the topics of 9/11, Holocaust, Pearl Harbor, Atomic Bomb, ect. (You know what I mean.)

If any of these rules are broken then somebody will be report and I'M NOT PLAYING EITHER.

"That should be all the rules that I could think of." PandaCutie said looking over the paper just to make sure. "I don't really have anything else to say."

"Hey P. when are we going to answer questions?" America asked.

"Probably next week I guess." PandaCutie told "That is if we can make it to next week."

"Ugh do we have to wait?" America whined.

"Sorry America, but we don't have any reviews yet." Panda-chan said.

"Well if we don't have any reviews yet then how about we cut the show early for today." England said.

"I guess that's a good idea." Panda-chan said "Well that's it for today everybody sees you next week on…"

"Hetalia Talk-Show!" everybody said or yelled.

"And please review." PandaCutie said at the end.

* * *

**Translated **

_**Bonjour belles dames, c'est un plaisir d'être ici**_**- French for 'Hello lovely ladies it's a pleasure to be here.'**

_**Привет**__** - **_**Russian for 'Hello'**

_**你好**_** – ****Chinese for 'Hello'**

_**こんにちは**_** – ****Japanese for 'Good Afternoon'**

_**Ciao**_** – Italian for 'Hello'**

**PandaCutie: That was a fun first show don't you think Japan?**

**Japan: Hai! It was Panda-chan; I hope we get to do it again next week?**

**PandaCutie: Don't worry we will.**

**Italy: Ve~ Panda when is the next show/story going to be?**

**PandaCutie: Next week and it will be on every Friday or Saturday depending on what mood I'm in.**

**Germany: Ja! Now you three back to training.**

**PandaCutie: What! But there isn't even any war going on right now.**

**Germany: Ja, but you still need to train so no more whining and start running laps.**

**PandaCutie: Ok, but Germany let me tell you something.**

***Starts backing away to the exit with Italy behind her***

**Germany: Vhat?**

**PandaCutie: ITALY RUN!**

***They run out the door for their lives***

**Germany: ITALY, PANDACUTIE GET BACK HERE!**

***Runs after them***

**Japan: PandaCutie does not own Hetalia nor the mansion. Don't forget to review for next weeks show/story.**

**Good Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody it's me Panda-chan. I finally got some reviews (two reviews). I hope you will like or love this next chapter.**

* * *

Me: Hello everybody and welcome to Hetalia Talk-Show

Me: We finally got some reviews everybody, but…*sounding sad for some reason*

England: But what?

Me: We only got two and there really short

England: Well that's not so bad right?

Me: Well I guess not

England: See, now cheer up Ms. Panda

Me: Ok and by the way can you read the first one, please England

England: Ok, the first review is by **Vulcanblood**.

**Ve~~~! Can I be your friend? I love new friends!**

**Ve~~ I want to be besties with Germany? Or Russia?**

***Creepy voice***

**Or both…?**

**I dare France to go a whole day without saying a word, :D that would be funny :D**

Italy: Ve~ of course I'll be your friend

Germany: Ja, I guess you can

Russia: Da, Does that mean you want to become one with me?

Belarus: *glares* Stay away from my big brother *grabs his arm*

Russia: *scared and shivering while mumbling* Kolkolkolkolkolkol

Belarus: Big brother now will you marry me. *starts threatening*

Russia: *Runs away yelling* stay away from me

Belarus: GET BACK HERE BIG BROTHER AND MARRY ME *runs after Russia*

Me: I'm scare now *hides behind Germany*

Germany: -_-"

Prussia: Don't worry the awesome big brother Prussia will keep you safe

Germany and Me: ….-_-

France: What! I have to go a whole day without talking

Me: Yes!

France: But how is that funny by the way?

Me: Well it may not be funny to you, but it will be to some people

France: Ok, so when do I start

Me: *mumbles* 3…2…1…NOW!

England: Well it's a good thing that I don't have to listen to that Bloody frog for the whole

France: Hey

Me: *pulls out shot gun and shoots France in the leg*

France: Ow! What the-

Me: *Shoots France in the other leg* Stop talking and would someone please help him into the infirmary?

***Spain and Prussia take him to the other room (infirmary room)***

Me: While France is gone would someone like to read the next review?

Italy: Ve~ can I read please

Me: Sure Italy *hands the review to Italy*

Italy: Ok now…let's see the second review is from **Blover**

**Japan, eat whip cream off of someone else's tongue**

Japan: Why would I do that?

Me: Sorry Japan-sama, but you have to

Japan: *sigh* fine, so who is it going to be?

Me: Um…Oh! How about Greece

Greece: *was asleep until his name was called* huh?

Me: Greece, Japan-sama has to eat whip cream off your tongue

Japan: Wait! I did not decide on this

Me: Aw! But Japan-sama, you and Greece make a cute couple

Japan: *Blush*

Greece: *walks over to Japan*

Japan: Um…can I help you Greece-san?

Greece: *pulls out a can of whip cream and sprays it on his tongue*

Japan: (0/0) *blush* *sigh*

***Japan quickly eats the whip cream off of Greece's tongue and then returns to his seat with a red face***

Greece: *eats the left-over whip cream off his face*

Me: well that's it for today and…

Everybody: Please Review!

* * *

**Sorry that this was short, but I only got two short reviews so that didn't help really on this chapter. Also the reviews that are one here had to be fixed because the readers/viewers wouldn't understand it. Sorry Blover and Vulcanblood that I had to fix your reviews, but they didn't make any sense. But thank you for telling me how it was supposed to go. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody and I hope the last chapter wasn't so boring. Well anyway please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome back to Hetalia Talk-Show

All: We are really glad to see everybody

Me: Ok everybody I'm sorry to say this, but we only got one review so this will be a short show for today

America: WHAT! We only got one review.

Me: I'm afraid so America

America: Well that's lame

Prussia: I agreed that is un-awesome

Me: Well let's move on to the review so we can end today's show, also who wants to read this time?

France: I'll read Mon Cher~

Me: *sigh* Fine you can read the review France, and don't call me Mon Cher please because that sounds creepy when you're saying it

France: Ok, the first review is from **none emo username **

**Awww Japan and Greece sitting in a tree K I S S I N G**

**Lol any way I dare turkey to KISS Egypt! Don't tell Egypt at all. And I dare Gilbert and America to wear a pink frilly ballet tutu and saying ThE nErVoUs SyStEm!**

Japan: We do not speak of that every again *blush*

Greece: *snore*

***Greece is still sleeping as always***

Turkey: YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT NOW?

Me: You have to kiss Egypt on the lips *whispers*

Turkey: The review did not say anything about kissing on the lips *whispers*

Me: Actually the person who sent me this dare told me to make it on the lips *whispers back*

Turkey: Well I'm still not doing it

Me: Ok, it doesn't have to be now, but after the show

Turkey: Fine

Me: Gilbert, America go into the dressing room and put on your costumes

America and Prussia: What costumes? ***They weren't paying attention nor listening***

Me: The costumes for the dare

America: Are they super hero costumes?

Prussia: Or maybe there Awesome costumes for the Awesome Prussia?

Me: Why don't you two go into the dressing room and find out

Both: Ok! *walking to the dressing room*

**~5 minutes later~**

Both: WHAT THE H*LL IS THIS?

Me: *Turns around and starts laughing* HAHAHAHAHA*stops her laughing to speak* Well don't you two look cute *still laughing*

***Prussia and America are dress in pink, puffy, frilly ballet tutus***

Everybody: *Turn to look at the two and also start laughing* HAHAHAAHHAHA

America and Prussia: *blushing from shame and embarrassment*

Me: Ok you two start saying the nervous system

Both: The what?

Me: The nervous system, whatever that is just start saying it

Both: Fine

**~5 minutes later~**

All: …-_-

Me: That was boring -_-"

America: Can we get out of these outfits now since it's the end of the show?

Me: Nope!

America and Prussia: WHAT! (*\0/*)

Prussia: Why not?

Me: Because it's not the end just yet

England: What do you mean it's 'not' the end?

Me: Well I just got a message from **none emo username** saying that his/her friend **Meowers** has a dare for you England

England: What! For me?

Me: Yep! And she says

**Make England drink 47 pints of alcohol and let him run free!**

Me: So do you need anything before you get drunk

England: No I'm good, but can I do the dare after the show please

Me: Sure England, also Turkey it's time for your dare now

Turkey: Never *runs out the doors*

Me: Will someone go after him please?

France: I go for you Mon Cher~ *winks*

Me: *shudders from his winking* Just go already

France: *runs after Turkey*

**~5 minutes later~**

France: I'm back~ did anyone miss me? *smiles*

Me: No

France: Well now you can because I brought Turkey back with me

***Turkey is tied up in triple knots***

Turkey: Let me go you pervert

Me: France if you can, drag him to Egypt please

France: Ok *drags Turkey to where Egypt is sitting*

Egypt: …*looks up with his face like this* -_-

France: *pushes Turkey's face into Egypt to make them kiss*

***France made them kiss for 30 seconds***

Turkey: *unties himself and runs away, while blushing*

Egypt: (-_-)…(0/0)…(-/-)

Me: That was weird, well anyway England it's your tu-

England: Am I Catholic, or Protestant? God I don't know! *he got very and I mean **very **drunk*

Me: Um…when did he become drunk?

America: While France was forcing Turkey to kiss Egypt *for some reason he starts to eat two hamburgers that came out of nowhere*

Me: Um…Oh never mind I don't even want to know

America: *slurps his drink* know what?

Me: It's nothing; also it's time for the show to end

America: Man, I hope we get more reviews next time

Me: I'm sure we will America, I'm sure will and…

All: Please review!

Italy: Don't forget to send some Pasta as well \(^0^)/

Germany: ITALY!

Italy: Ve~ Please review (T^T)

* * *

**Sorry this took too long, but I was waiting for some more reviews to come in. Seeing that I only got two reviews again I wanted to get this chapter done and over with. Please people I'm begging you to send me more reviews I want to make this an awesome story for everybody who read this. Also could you make the reviews long for me so that this can have more entrainment in it? It doesn't even have to be long it can be short too just please add more characters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody and thank you for sending me your reviews. Sorry that I had to beg, but like I said I need to make this an AWESOME story for everybody. But please keep sending me your reviews so that they can be on the next chapter.**

* * *

Me: Hey and welcome back

Italy: Ve~ we're so glad to be here again

Everybody else: Not really

Me: How rude (T_T)

Italy: Ve~ I agree with Panda-chan

All: *sigh* -_-

Italy: Oh! Can I read the first review, please?

Me: Sure Italy

Italy: Yay! The first review is from **animegurf13**

**Hey!**

**I dare Pandacutie to beat up France in anyway you, make China kiss America, and have a pasta eating contest between Japan and Italy!**

**Also, Germany and Prussia, Ich liebe dich.**

Germany: …

Prussia: Yes! Give the AWESOME PRUSSIA your love *hold out his arms*

Me: Um…bruder you do know that they can't hear you right now right?

Prussia: It doesn't matter, just as long as I get lots of love from my fans

Germany and Me: *sigh* 'idiot'

Me: Moving on, Oh look I get to beat up francy pants

France: Oh Mon Cher, you won't hurt me will you *puppy eyes*

Me: *hides behind Germany* Oh gosh, what a horrible face.

France: *goes to a dark corner of shame*

Me: Too much *looks up at Germany*

Germany: I think so

England: Well, I enjoy that little show

France: How rude, even for someone with huge eyebrows

England: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BLOODY WANKER

France: I said how rude, even for some-

England: I HEARD YOU ALREADY YOU BLOODY FROG

France: Well, if you heard me then why did you ask?

England: I DIDN'T ASK YOU

France: Well if you didn't ask then don't ask you eyebrow freak

England: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN EYEBROW FREAK, YOU BLOODY FROG

*The two start fighting*

All: …

Germany and Me: *veins start popping out*

Germany and Me: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP

All: 0_0

France and England: Germany, Panda-chan

Me: You two are so annoying

Germany: Ja, do you not see that we are in the middle of a Talk-Show

Me: If you want to beat each other up then go do it somewhere else, and England you can do my dare for me since you two are going to fight

England: Ok

France: You are going down 'Iggy'

England: MY NAME IS NOT IGGY YOU A**

***England and France leave the room to go fight***

Me: Finally, geez those two are a handful

All: You think -_-

Me: Anyway will be moving on to China and America's dare

China: WHAT THE H*** ARU~ I AM NOT KISSING THAT FAT A** **(I need to stop my cussing or else this will become a habit)**

America: Hey! I don't want to kiss you either, but we have to since it is a dare

Russia: I can do the dare for you America

All: *sit far away from Russia*

Me: Um…Russia it's not your dare so maybe next time, if someone gives you that dare *shaking like crazy*

Russia: *stares*

Me: *stares*

All: *stares*

***awkward silence***

Russia: Ok *smiles*

All: *sigh*

Me: Ok, well let's get this kiss over with

America: *sweating*

China: *also sweating*

Me: JUST GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY

Germany: *looks at me* Panda-chan

Me: Sorry bruder

America: Ok Geez

China: -_-

America: *grabs China and kisses him*

All: WOW!

Hungary and me: *get are phones or cameras out to take pictures*

China: *blinks and blushes*

America: *blushes*

Me: Yay! Now on to Japan and Italy with the pasta eating contest

Japan: Um…Panda-chan that would be impossible since I don't eat pasta and Italy eats pasta everyday

Me: Um…Can you at least try to eat as much as you can?

Japan: I'll try my best *bows*

Me: *bows as well*

***5 minutes after getting things set out***

Me: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls we will now have are famous pasta eating contest

All: There is a famous pasta eating contest?

Me: Nope, but this can be the beginning of a famous pasta eating contest

All: How?

Me: Well, who would be able to eat as much pasta as Italy?

All: You got a point there

Me: As I was saying…in this white with a red dot corner is the quiet, but fierce samurai…Kiku Honda also known as the country Japan

Japan: *bows*

Me: And in this green, white, red corner is the happy, fun loving, pasta eating person…(Veneziano) Feliciano Vargas also known North Italy

**(If you think about the spots that their in it's the same colors as their flag)**

Italy: *waves* Ve~ hello everybody

Me: Hi Italy *waves back* Ok, who wants to be the referee

Prussia: I'll do it since I'm the AWESOME Prussia!

All: -_-…

Me: S-sure bruder…if you want (^_^')

Prussia: Well, who every can eat at least 5 big bowls of pasta or more is the winner, now let's get this show started

Me: Japan-sama, Italy are you two ready to start?

Italy and Japan: *nod*

Me: When I say "go" you start, ready in…3…2…1…GOOO!

***Japan and Italy start eating a lot, and I mean a lot of pasta***

* * *

_**Somewhere in Panda-chan's mansion**_

England: Oh bloody h*** look what you did you bloody frog

France: What do you mean "I' did?

England: You got us lost, you bloody wanker

France: I did no such thing

England: Whatever, let's just find a way back to the studio or else we're both dead

France: Who would a thought that Miss Panda had such a big mansion?

England: No kidding, it's as big as mine

France: And mine

* * *

_**Back to the Pasta Eating Contest**_

Prussia: Japan has eaten 2 ½ bowls of pasta already *turns to Italy* while Italy has eaten 10 ½ bowls of pasta

Me: So that means that Ita-chan is the winner

Japan: I have failed my country *gets on his hands and knees*

All: -_-

Me: Um…While Japan-sama is trying to get himself together will move on to the next review

Spain: How about I read the next review?

Me: Go ahead Spain *hands Spain the second review*

Spain: Let's see, the second review is from **AshMeowsYaoi**

**Hay Hetalia group, this one is for sexy Loviii. Lovi I dare u to spend 7mins in the closet with a certain shirtless Antonio!**

***fangirl squeal***

Romano: WHAT THE H***! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F*CKING MIND? THERE IS NO WAY IN H*** AM I DOING THAT.

Me: S-sorry R-Romano, b-but y-you h-have t-to *hides behind Germany*

Romano: *turns to me* …*sigh* Fine

Me: *breaths* I guess I'm safe…that is for now

Spain: I'll take him *grabs Romano's wrist and pulls him towards his chest*

Romano: *blush* L-let go of m-me

Spain: Nope *drags him to the closet and close it*

All: …

Me: Um…I guess we can just move on to the next review, while their busy

All: Right

Me: I'll read the next review; this next one is from **Lucy Evonel**

**I dare Finland and Sweden to make kiss on the lips and have the other Nordics comment on it. Also I dare Prussia to kiss either Canada or Austria**

Iceland, Norway, and Denmark: Why would we comment on that?

Me: Um…I have to agree why would you let these three commented on it? Why not the girls comment on it?

Iceland, Norway, and Denmark: We will let the girls do the comments for us if that helps

Me: Ok *getting out her phone to take pictures*

Hungary: Got it *getting out camera*

Other Girls: *nod their heads and get cameras or their phones out*

Finland: *blushes* Um…Can I say some-

Sweden: *pulls Finland to him and a sweet passionate kiss is given to the Finnish man*

Finland: *Kisses Sweden back*

Me and the other girl countries: *squeal* *faint with their noses bleeding*

Sweden and Finland: *separate from their kiss and start blushing*

Me: *gets up and stuffs tissues into her nose * I am so totally putting this on Facebook

Hungary: Me to and I'll even make copies for everybody who wants one *also stuffs tissues into her nose*

Prussia: Ok, enough of that let's get on with the AWESOME Prussia's dare

America: Um… before we move on can I ask a question?

Me: What?

America: Who's Canada?

Me: -_- You're kidding right? *glares*

America: Um…yes *smiles weakly*

Me: Ms. Hungary can I borrow your frying pan please?

Hungary: Sure *hands over the frying pan*

Me: Thank you *walks over to America*

America: Um… What a-are you going t-to d-do?

Me: *Hits America in the head*the real question is _**WHO ARE YOU**_?

America: I'm America the Hero and 'ow' that really hurt *rubs the bruise on his head*

Me: Well, if you know who you are you should at least remember your own flesh in blood of a brother

America: I have a brother?

Me: *hits America in the head again* Yes, you have a brother it's Canada *points at him from across the room*

Canada: *waves* Hi

Me: *waves back* Hi Canada!

America: Oh, that's right Canadian is my brother

Me: *hits him again* GET IT RIGHT, HIS NAME IS **CANADA** NOT **CANADIAN**

America: *rubs his head again* Ow, sorry

Me: Now bruder, who are you going to kiss?

Prussia: Well, I hate that four eyes freak so I'm going kiss birdy

All: You're going to kiss Gilbird?

Prussia: No! Canada, I'm going to kiss Canada

All: Oh!

Prussia: *grabs Canada and gives him a sweet loving kiss, then pulls away*

Canada: *blushes*

Kumijiro: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada *still blushing*

Me: Ok, well I have announcement to make everybody

All: What?

Me: We have two more reviews to do, and be prepared because they are sort of long

All: Got it

Me: The next review is from **none emo username**

**CHAP 3 MY FAV!**

**Any way from meh- I dare everyone to get Italy mad!**

**Meowers- I dare china and England to bunje jump off the great wall**

**Stupid sister- FORCE EGYPT TO SAY THIS " I LOVE TURKEY WITH A BURNING PASSION(idk how to spell)**

**MEH- is this only dares or truths too?**

**CPAH 3 MY FAV!**

Italy: Why would you want me to get mad? *starting to cry*

Me: Don't cry Ita-chan, I think that they just want to see you mad because you don't every get upset

Italy: But I don't want to get mad I love being happy

Me: Well, for the sake of Italy from flooding the room with tears Italy you don't have to do the dare

Italy: Ve~! Thank you *hugs me*

Me: *smiles and hugs back*

America: Um…Dude Iggy isn't even here nor is France

Me: Well, I guess someone else can take England's spot in the dare

Russia: I'll do it

All: *shiver* G-go a-ahead

Russia: Da~ well let's go then! *grabs China's wrists and pulls him to the doors*

China: WAIT ARU~ WHY DO I HAVE TO BUNJI JUMP NOOOooo…

Me: Um…that was weird, but at least Russia can spent time with China

Belarus: WHAT! I'LL KILL CHINA FOR STEALING MY BROTHER *runs to go find and kill China*

Me: Um…does anyone want to go make sure that Belarus doesn't kill China

Ukraine: *bong* I'll go find them *bong* *leaves to go find her siblings*

Me: …who would like to force Egypt into saying the "I love Turkey thing"?

All: …Um…not me

Me: Well, somebody has t-*something pokes her shoulder*

Me: *looks up and it's Egypt* um…yes

Egypt: I love Turkey with a burning passion *sits back down with a tiny blush*

Me: Well…at least we didn't have to force him to say it

***5 minutes later***

Me: Um…isn't someone supposed to say something?

All: They were asking _**YOU**_ a question

Me: Huh...oh, sorry…um what was the question?

Japan: They ask if it was only dares or truths that the reviews can ask

Me: Oh! Well you can also ask questions as well. You can ask questions, dares, or truths. It doesn't really matter what order you ask us, just as long as the things you ask us are in the limits of the rules that were given

Italy: Ve~! Can I read the next review?

Me: Go ahead Ita-chan *hands over the review to Italy*

Italy: Ve~ the next review is from **EmeraldHeart12**

**Right! My Dares!**

**England- Be locked in a room with France for two hours.**

**Japan- Drink until you are really drunk.**

**America- Go three hours without drinking soda or eating a hamburger**

**Prussia- Go without drinking for two weeks.**

**Germany- French Kiss Italy.**

**Italy- Go two hours without saying pasta.**

**That is all! Consider yourself lucky, France! I really couldn't think of a dare for Russia or France.**

Me: Before we go to the dares and other stuff. Let me just say that you have some nice dares and the way you written this is very good too.

America: Iggy is still not here and since he's with France he has already been doing his dare for maybe more than two hours now

Me: I agree with you America

Japan: I have to get drunk, but my boss would never let me do such a thing

Me: Sorry Japan-sama, but you have too

Japan: *sigh* H-Hai

***10 minutes later***

Japan: WOW! *hic* I never thought drinking this *hic* much would fell *hic* so good

All: I think that this was a bad idea

Me: Agree

America: WHAT! I CAN'T DO THAT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE

Me: *sigh* would someone please tie him up before he gets crazy?

All: *tackle America and tied him up*

Me: Thank you

Prussia: I CAN'T DO THAT EITHER

Me: Tie him up as well

All: *tied up Prussia as well*

America and Prussia: LET US GO

Me: *pulls out a whip* SHUT UP

America and Prussia: *gulp* Um…before we say anything else can we ask a question?

Me: WHAT *yells*

Both: What are you wearing?

**Narrator: Panda-chan is wearing an army uniform that sort of looks like Germany's, but is a girl version of it.**

Me: What this, Germany said that I can have a girl version of his army uniform

Both: Why?

Me: *glares* Do I really need to explain myself to you two

Both: *shiver* N-no

Me: Good…Hey! Where is bruder at anyway?

Hungary: He and Italy left to do some "business" *winks at Panda-chan*

Me: *blush* Please tell me that you'll get pictures of their "business"?

Hungary: Don't worry I will *holds up a camera and runs to catch up with Germany and Italy*

Me: Italy is gone with Germany so right now he is doing his dare *smirk*

***Spain and Romano come out of a closet that sudden appears out of nowhere***

Spain: We're back

Romano: Ow! My hips hurt. How long were we in there for?

Me: *looks at her watch* for about three hours or so

Romano: WHAT THE H***! ARE YOU SERICOULY? WE WERE IN THERE FOR MORE THEN 7 MINUTES

***5 minutes later***

***Russia, China, Belarus, and Ukraine come into the room***

Russia: Well, that was fun

China: Don't…ever…make…me…do…that…ever…AGAIN ARU~

Belarus: *clings to Russia and glares at China*

Ukraine: Please, Don't be mad at me Bela-chan *begins to cry*

Me: It's alright Ms. Ukraine *hugs*don't cry

Ukraine: *starts crying and hugs Panda-chan very tightly*

Me: Ms. Ukraine…can't breathe *mumbles* **(you probably know why on this part)**

Ukraine: Oh! Sorry *lets go*

Me: *gasp* it's alright *smiles*

***10 more minutes later***

***France, England, Germany, Italy, and Hungary come back into the room***

France, Italy, and Hungary: WE'RE BACK~

Italy: And my hips hurt

Me: Why? *a small smirk forms*

Italy: W-

Germany: It's nothing *blushes*

Me: Ok~ and where were you two at?

England: Francy pants got us lost and we couldn't find are way back

France: It wasn't my fault

Me: Will you two not fight please; I'm starting to get a headache

Both: *look at each other* Fine

Me: Well that's it for today and…

All: PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated I've been busy and I sort of forgotten about this story. Now all I need is some more reviews. Don't forget that if you need to ask any question outside of this story you can. I'm very great full for everybody sending in their reviews to this Talk-Show. I want you all to send me your best reviews that you can think of because I'm trying to make this story go all the way to 100 or 50. That is if I can, any who thank you for reading this. **


	5. Author's Note redoing or staying

**Dear Readers and Viewers,**

**The story **_**Hetalia Talk-Show**_** will be deleted. The reasons for it is because I need to redo everything on here so that the website its' self wont delete it. I need to make it to where it looks a lot like a Talk-Show or at least a story. If you want it to stay the way it is now just (PM) me and I'll try to figure out something. The Talk-Show will be deleted somewhere on this week or next week if you want this story to stay the way it is I'll give everybody a chance to tell me how they want it.**

**Because I really need to know if I should finish it the way it is or to start all over. So tell me how you want it and I try to fix it as best as I can. Also sorry that I wasn't able to do the rest of the reviews, as always I've been busy because I'm on summer break which means that I'm trying to relax from school. Again sorry that I wasn't able to do some of your reviews everbody.**

**From PandaCutie77**


End file.
